Taking a risk (Edited)
by Nedwards23
Summary: Continuation of their scene in 1X03. (I deleted the other one and re uploaded it, it is now easier to read, sorry)


(Something i found on my phone )

This is a continuation of their scene in 1x03

"You know what screw it" Ezra said as he slightly loosened his grip on Aria so he could look at her face."You wanna come inside?" he asked not taking his eyes off hers. Unable to find the words Aria simply nodded her head yes to which Ezra softy and slowly guided her inside his apartment towards the couch where the pair sat down side by side.

Once sat Aria snuggled to Ezra's side and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. The pair stayed silent for quite sometime, the only sound surrounding them being Aria's sniffles. Once she gathered the strength she spoke.

"I'm sorry i ruined your evening" she said as she wiped a few stray tear from her face.  
"You didn't ruin my evening" He told her, in fact it was the entire opposite. She had made his evening far better as he loved seeing her, although her being upset had put a dampener on things he was still glad she had come to him.  
"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him, he could tell she was still deeply upset and it was taking everything she had not to crumble on the spot.  
"Of course you're always welcome here" Ezra told her with a reassuring smile which Aria returned before burring her head in him once again, then she thanked him.  
"You don't have to thank me, although it is rather late, maybe I should drive you home soon" "NO" Aria said hiding her head further and tightening her grip on his torso.  
"Please don't make me go home that is the last place I want to be, please" she begged him. Ezra could hear the pain and worry behind her words that he was going to make her go.  
"Hey, I'm not gonna do anything you don't wanna do okay?" Ezra said running a comforting hand down Aria's back. Ezra thought for a moment before he spoke again.  
"Do you want...would you like to..stay here tonight?" he asked hesitantly. He knew this was not a good idea if the school board or Aria's parents or anyone for that matter found out he would be in a lot of trouble, but he couldn't send her home like this. He didn't have it in his heart.  
"Are you sure?" Aria asked removing her head from his neck to look at him.  
"Yes of course, you can even have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" he offered being a gentleman "You don't have to do that" "Of course i do. You're my guest I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch." Ezra replied. Aria looked sheepish for a moment before speaking. "Why don't we both just stay in your bed, it's big enough" she suggested. Ezra was a little taken back, the reason he said be would sleep on the couch is as he didn't want to move too quickly for her or make Aria feel uncomfortable in anyway.  
"Are you sure you're okay with that? The couch isn't that bad"  
"I trust you" was all Aria said before attaching her lips to his.  
Before they could get too hot and heavy Ezra pulled back. "As much as i am enjoying this its passed midnight, we really should be getting some sleep." He said looking at the LED screen of his alarm clock which read 12.24 am. "Good idea" Aria replied. "I'm exhausted" she said as they both stood from the couch.  
"Would you like to borrow a shirt to sleep in. I cant imagine you're dress being comfortable through the night."  
"Please, if you don't mind."  
"Of course not" Ezra said as he went rifling through his draws. "Would you like some bottoms too?" he asked whilst looking.  
"Just a shirts fine thanks" Aria replied as she began taking off her jewellery, placing it on the coffee table.

Just as she had finished Ezra handed her a shirt and she went to change in the bathroom. Whilst she did that Ezra changed into a bed shirt and took his pants off. He contemplated searching for his pyjama bottoms when Aria exited the bathroom looking beautiful as ever in just his shirt and her underwear, she had also taken her make up off. Although the shirt buried her Ezra could still make out the curve of her body and smiled.

Once he finished checking her out as subttly as he could he noticed she was looking at him too and the fact that he only had boxers and a shirt on. He couldn't tell by the look on her face if it made her uncomfortable or not so he decided to ask. "

I don't usually sleep in pyjama bottoms but if you want me too i will" he suggested wanting to make Aria feel as comfortable as possible.  
"No that's okay i don't mind as long as you don't mind if i take my bra off, things a bitch to sleep in" Ezra was speechless for a second before he spoke.  
"No not at all, whatever makes you comfortable"  
"Thanks" Aria said as she turned to walk into the bathroom whilst removing her bra without taking the shirt off. Ezra made a mental note to ask how every woman could do that before he got into his bed. Aria walked our of the bathroom and crawled into bed with Ezra, laying closely beside him.  
"Ezra?"  
"yeah?"  
"Do you think... Do you mind..holding me while we sleep? I've never done that before and i wanna know if its as relaxing as people say it is" She couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed about asking him and admitting no guy had ever held her before.  
"Sure" Ezra replied within a second of her asking Aria moved closer to his side resting her head upon his chest with her right arm resting on his chest her hand drawing a soft patterns on his torso through his shirt. In return Ezra's arms were wrapped around her petite frame and clasped together on the small of her back  
"So we're they right? Is this the most relaxing feeling?"  
"Its even better" Aria replied as a genuine smile shone on her face for the first time of the evening.  
"I could stay like this forever" Those words were music to Ezra's ears.  
"Good cause now that i have you I'm not letting you go, no matter what. I...i'm falling in love with you Aria Montgomery" Ezra told her shamelessly. "Good because I'm falling in love with you too" Aria said as she lifted her head from his chest and attached their lips together, hard. Catching Ezra slightly by surprise all be it a good one. Before too long things began to get hot and heavy.

Although they hadn't know each other that long the pair just couldn't seem to help themselves when they kissed, it felt like they had been dating for years. Before too long Aria moved so she was straddling Ezra, causing their kiss to become more intense as they both panted for breath. They both pulled apart gasping for breath, then Aria went on kissing Ezra's neck when he returned the favour he could feel Aria's fingers on the edge of his shirt trying to get it off him. His body went rigid. It was one thing kissing a student but having sex with one went far beyond crossing the line.  
"Aria..Aria" he tried to say as she continued kissing him every time he spoke. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back from him as he moved her mouth away from hers.  
"Aria as much as i want to we cant go further than this" he told her trying not to hurt her feeling or make her feel rejected. "Why not don't you want me like that" she asked worried she had made a fool of herself.  
"Of course i do. But you're my student, you've never done this before and you're upset as well as vulnerable"  
"How do you know i haven't done this before?" she asked him defensively, confused as to how he could know such an intimate detail about her. Then she realised she had told him without actually telling him previously tonight.  
"You said no guy had held you in bed before so I'm guessing you've never had sex with a guy, and I'm pretty sure my guessing is right" Ezra said trying to guague Aria's emotions. She stayed silent. Ezra sat up a little more than he already was, not taking his hands or eyes off Aria as she looked down in embarasment.  
" Hey" he said lifting her chin so she would look at him "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, and believe me i want to i just don't think now is the right time. I would never forgive myself if we did and you regretted it." He told her sincerely wiping away a wayward tear with the pad of his thumb. "You're right. I'm sorry" Aria said as she got off of Ezra's lap and walked towards her clothes that were on the side table. Ezra said and did nothing until he saw her putting her tights on and realised what she was doing.  
"What are you doing?" he asked even though he knew exactly what she was doing. She was getting ready to leave.  
"I shouldn't have come here, all I did was embarrass myself, i was right earlier it was a mistake me coming here" she said as she placed her foot into one of the legs of her tights.  
"Don't go" Ezra said as he sprang out of bed and went to her side.  
"Please stay, you haven't embarrassed yourself, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Please. I like having you here" Ezra pleaded he knew that if she left she would be going home and that that was the last place she wanted to be.  
"Are you sure? I mean..."Before she was finished she was cut off. "  
Yes, God yes. You have no idea how much i want to wrap my arms back around you and fall asleep." He told her no matter how desperate he sounded. "Okay" she said quietly  
"Okay?" Ezra asked, sure his ears were playing tricks on him.  
"I'll stay" Aria said as she took her foot out of her tights before placing them back where they were and heading back to Ezra's bed.

Once they were both under the covers they moved closer together and Ezra held her to him once more,both of them couldn't help the smiles that appeared on their faces.  
"I promise one day, when you're ready,110% ready we'll take that step but not until i know its what you want" Ezra reassured her. Although she hadn't got her wish tonight he wanted her to know she would have it some day.  
"Thank you" Aria told him "You passed the test"  
"Test?" Ezra asked confused  
"Don't hate me but i had to make sure this wasn't just a hook up for you, that you really wanted me and not just my body, I'm sorry"  
"So you're not a virgin?" he asked still a little confused although he had to admit it was a good plan and he was glad he passed the test.  
"No i am that was true, and so was me wanting you. I just wanted to see your reaction. And for the record it was exactly what i hoped it would be." "Good, because i meant every word apart from a couple"  
"What couple?" Aria asked. It was her turn to be confused.  
"When i said i am falling in love with you" "Oh" Aria replied hurt that he had lied about falling for her. "What i should have said was i love you" Ezra said finishing his sentence. Aria couldn't believe her ears had he really just said that he loved her. She couldn't hide the pure shock from her face.  
"I know its early days but..." "I love you too" Aria said cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.  
Once the pulled away from the delicate kiss Ezra noticed how late it had gotten it was almost 2am.  
"How about we try to go to sleep for real this time?" he suggested seeing that Aria could barely keep her eyes open.  
"Perfect" she replied kissing him once more before getting comfortable in his side. Once they were situated Ezra gave Aria's forehead a kiss and whispered sweet dreams but Aria didn't hear as she had already fallen into the most peace full sleep of her life with the biggest smile.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it sorry for any mistakes let me know how i did in a review i love hearing your opinions


End file.
